The invention relates to stationary exercise equipment for physical training, more particularly an exercise bike, comprising a frame with a movement unit which either is to be moved by the exerciser or is itself driven and interacts with the exerciser, one or more sensors, assigned to the movement unit and/or the exerciser, for capturing measured values, and a computer unit for establishing one or more items of measurement-value-related information, which are output on a frame-side display apparatus.
In recent years in particular, the notion of fitness is undergoing a significant change from a more strength-oriented training to a health-oriented training. To this end, use is often made of stationary exercise equipment, which, in particular, serves for endurance training. The most prominent example of such stationary exercise equipment is an exercise bike, having a frame, a saddle on which the exerciser sits and corresponding handles and pedals by means of which a flywheel mass or the like is moved. However, treadmills on which the exerciser runs, which are driven and the speed and incline of which can be varied, should also be mentioned in this context.
Within the scope of the health-oriented training, various measured values are recorded using one or more suitable sensors, said measured values being tapped firstly on the exercise equipment itself and secondly also on the exerciser himself. While, for example, in the case of the equipment, the cadence or rotational speed is measured by a suitable rotational-speed sensor or a reed contact, the power in watts is measured by suitable strain gauges, a sensor system or other suitable measurement methods and a specific resistance level is measured by setting a corresponding gear ratio, an incline and the like by means of a measurement sensor system, it is usually the heart rate that is captured as a person-related measured value, for example by means of a pulse watch or chest strap worn by the exerciser.
A specific heart rate zone in which the heart rate should lie in order to achieve a specific training goal can be established from, in particular, the person-related measured values, i.e. predominantly the heart rate, in conjunction with additional data to be entered by the user, i.e. to be stored in a computer apparatus. The user data to be entered (e.g. sex, age, weight, training activity, etc.) are used to calculate a maximum heart rate on the basis of which specific training zones, which encompass frequency ranges, can thereupon be established and these are used for training control. It is conventional for five main training zones to be defined, which define specific training goals. These are defined in percentage ranges with respect to the maximum personal heart rate and range from a health zone in the region of 50-60% of the maximum heart rate through a fat-burning zone (60-70%), an aerobic zone (70-80%) and an anaerobic zone (80-90%) up to a “red zone”, i.e. a warning zone, which reaches between 90-100% of the maximum heart rate. Depending on the desired training goal, the exerciser can now set his activity such that his measured actual heart rate is within the desired training zone.
In the case of so-called stand-alone equipment, the heart rate is captured and displayed by means of an individual system, for example by using a pulse watch which is worn by the exerciser. This serves firstly for capturing the other data to be entered and secondly also for capturing the actual heart rate and also serves as a display apparatus on which the exerciser can read off the information. The remaining training data (rotational speed, power, etc.) are captured on the equipment side and are reproduced on a separate display apparatus.
In the case of group fitness in particular, which is becoming ever more attractive, a trainer or instructor who runs the training and, because different people train together, has to provide individual training instructions finds that individual support is virtually impossible because he has no access to or overview over the personal measured values and hence the data.
As a result of this, it is known practice within the field of so-called group or multi-user solutions to send the information, i.e. the measured heart rate, captured by the person-related measurement equipment, e.g. the chest strap, to a central reception station which is connected to a computer apparatus and a display apparatus. This also captures the personal data of the individual members of the group, to which are accordingly assigned the measured heart rates, from which the appropriate training zones, etc. are then established and displayed. Thus, the display is in this case no longer provided individually, but rather centrally on a screen from which the training leader notes the measured values of all his participants. In this case although the trainer sees the individual loads and training zones of the group members there is no individual display of the training data at the place of the exerciser himself. Moreover, the trainer loses all control and the overview if he leaves his place to provide assistance to one exerciser or another. Secondly, the individual exerciser is unable to identify his own load profile because the training-zone-related information is not displayed to him, only the equipment-related information such as cadence, etc.